


Light Yagami, Sobbing, and Really Not Much Else

by psychotortoise



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotortoise/pseuds/psychotortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's where I'm putting my short DN drabbles. None of it is connected. Some of it might be AU. Prepare for a lot of disorganization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror

Light Yagami never liked the way L’s ribs peered through his shirt. He never liked the fact that he could see veins hiding just beneath silky skin, he never liked how his spindly fingers stretched across his laptop like spiders in the wind. The glimpses he caught of L’s oddly hairless arms always left Light with an image of some kind of sea monster lurking in his head.

The worst part was his eyes. They were too gray and too cold and too empty and Light never liked the fact that he could see his own face reflected, somehow distorted, in them. He knew that there was some code of zeroes and ones keeping them blinking, some sort pixelated dream he was seeing, but Light didn’t think he looked like anything human. He looked like an overgrown temple, an eerily quiet forest. An obscure god, abandoned by its people.

As Light saw L for the last time, he realized that he looked like a mirror.


	2. Sunset

The sun is setting. Or is it rising? Light doesn’t know. Time has been blurring together lately.

Blood seeps into sunlight. Clouds paint the sky and Light stops gasping for air for a moment to stare out the window. He’s never seen anything this beautiful. If he weren’t dying, he might’ve been awestruck.

Light remembers the beginning. He feels the death note in his hand, his schoolbag over his shoulder, the world looks dirtier than the sky does now, the weight of his pen is mightier than six years of secrets, “I am justice,” he screams and his voice echoes off sunlight and L is dying, L is dying, and Light is dying.

“No, you are just a murderer,” Near says, and it is the last thing he hears.

Light feels his heart stop before his head does, and that orange sky fades to nothing.


End file.
